The present invention relates generally to drawers and in particular to drawers which are intended to be part of the inside equipment of a wall cupboard, a wardrobe or any other storage enclosure of this kind.
In many cases these drawers are made to order, usually by a specialist tradesman, using wood panels cut to the required dimensions and assembled directly.
Because of the wide range of dimensions these drawers may have in practice, not only in height but also in width or depth, and the amount of space required to store individual ready-made drawers, direct "off-the-shelf" sales to the public offering a sufficiently wide range of ready assembled drawers to meet the great variety of requirements would quickly result in prohibitively large stocks.
For this reason it has already been proposed to offer directly to the public drawers of this type in the form of separate panels which can be assembled together, assembly means adapted to join said panels together in pairs being provided so that the fitting together can be carried out.
When reduced to separate, unassembled panels of this type, the components of a drawer occupy an advantageously small amount of space, which also facilitates transport to the sales outlet, as well as storage.
However, in the drawer kits which are known at present, the means of assembly provided for connecting the panels in pairs are conventional assembly means, such as a relatively large number of screws and/or nails.
Consequently it requires a relatively long time to assemble such a drawer, and the specialist salesmen concerned are unable to carry out the operation and see that it is properly performed.
Thus the final quality of the assembly depends to a certain extent on the skill of the person performing the work and, for the reasons explained above, this will in practice be the purchaser concerned.
However, if the assembly has not been well done, the finished drawer will not be of the specified overall dimensions and, apart from this aspect alone, it may not run satisfactorily on the guideways usually associated with it.
The object of the present invention is to provide a drawer which is free from these disadvantages.